nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Titan A.E. 2
Titan A.E. 2 is a 2004 American animated epic sci-fi military-drama film produced by The Kennedy/Marshall Company & Amblin Entertainment and Lucasfilm Ltd. and released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. The second titan a.e. animated feature film, the film is part of the era known as the Klasky Csupo, Inc.. Directed by John Carnochan, Robert E. Stanton, and Joe Ranft, and produced by George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, and Robert Watts, the film is inspired by the known history and egyptian surrounding the pyramid and portrays a fictionalized account of their historical encounter with Titan Project men Joseph Korso, and the Titan Project Corporation Army that arrived from the New York City. The voice cast features Bill Pullman, Ian McKellen, Kath Soucie, Alexander Gould, Terry Crews, Ben Affleck, George Clooney, Keith Ferguson, Matthew Broderick, Anthony Anderson, Bruce Willis, and Kiefer Sutherland. Along with special voice cast features Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Charlie Schlatter, Cree Summer, Kevin Michael Richardson, John Carnochan, Joe Ranft, Richard Horvitz, Robin Atkin Downes, Larry Cedar and Frank Welker. The musical score was composed by David Newman. Titan A.E. segmant of legacy was released on June 17th, 2004 to a mixed reaction from critics, who praised its animation and music but criticized its story and historical inaccuracy. Nevertheless, the film was a commercial success, grossing $346 million at the worldwide box office. The Legacy of Titan A.E. received two Academy Awards for Best Musical or Comedy Score for Mancina's score and Best Original Song for "Click Click Boom" and more. A cancelled video game based on the film was released across various platforms shortly after the film's theatrical release, and the film itself was followed by a direct-to-video sequel. Full Story In the beginning of Titan A.E. 2, in 3044 (A.D.), Cale Tucker and Akima becames related to be a family at planet bob as in the earth, Joseph Korso is back from the dead and from the Titan Ship. He tells them a story about the pharaoh named imhotep, the highest priest, keeper of the dead who touched a Anck-su-namun, although the pharaoh seti the first has caughted him but it was too late. Seti was dead by him, headed back to Hamunaptra, the city of evil, summoned the second Anck-su-namun, but get caughted again and sentanced him to the planet bob very mummified alive. So that was the story, so the ships and the humans and aliens arrived here and tells us that Cale, Akima, and Joseph still back in Pierce, Colorado in United States. 17 hours later at New York City, Joseph Korso becomes related with barbara and is welcomed back to be a soldier while General William J. Silverson has planned for him to have a human race together. In a minute, he drives a car to Washington, D.C. and meet Dr. Benjamin who is the egyptian archologist. He and she believes that it was the map to the treasure of Hamunaptra, city of blood, it is called the book of egyptian mythology. Meanwhile, Korso, Barbara, Alexander, William, Benjamin, and Flay travels to Paris France to meet Martin and Denver who is imprisoned at the cell, and sentanced to one hour in the tomato throw, but Korso has refuses us to throw the tomato about this mess, he doesn't beleive that imprisoned Martin and Denver was the innocent, perfectly, Denver and Martin has joined Korso and his teams to be Titan Project Corporation Army. On the night at the cruise line, Barbara discovers that the bandits has caughted her, but Korso saved her lifes from the cruise that caught on fire. They've escaped from the fire, so the Western Cowboys shoots Bandits from killing us. They've escaped from the destruction of cruise. They were saved along side with Camels, Horses, and Vehicles. In the morning, they've traveled on the desert to Hamunaptra and found the treasures. After making the camp, they lived in the square, before they won't get hurt. Before they have found the book of dead, perhaps it was Korso had found the book of amun-ra. Alexander staying guard at the temple of dead, he looked, turned, sawed one of the little scarab killed chowquin, while Barbara reads the book of amun-ra and the book of dead. The anubis had come to chase us before Korso and his teams escaped into the temple, one of the cowboy with glasses has been killed by the mummy named imhotep. After they've been saved, they've left to london at the British Museum. He explains to General William what happened to the mummy. He knows what was up to, he was explain that the mummies alive with the egyptian language control on the book of dead and amun-ra was called, the mummy has been coming out alive. In the bedroom, Denver sneaks up on the piano that has a sound, and the other one is the window, the other is the glass of water broke down, and then finally, he was killed by the mummy. Korso and his team looks at Denver turns dead by the mummy, they've been scared but scaredy cat has saved us from the mummy. Philip explains that the book of dead and book of amun-ra is still alive. They have been discovered by us after Cullen got killed too by the mummy. Imhotep sends his troopers to steal Korso and his friends for the kidnap. They've got the bus so they can get out of here to escape from the mummies, nothing like the man was going out of business. Category:Real World Articles Category:Seconds Category:Media Category:Titan A.E. Category:Titan A.E. Movies Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Drama-themed episodes Category:Romance-themed Episodes Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies Category:Amblin Entertainment Movies Category:Lucasfilm LTD Movies